Now we're here, Fuckass
by catstylest
Summary: ¿Qué podría pasar en la primera semana de un Enero del 2015? Oh, querido, muchas cosas. Un nuevo trabajo, un amigo nerd, una amiga lesbiana, un crush, y un acosador. Primera semana del año, y el karma ya quiere patearle el trasero. [GamKar]
1. Chapter 1

More info at the end.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1<span>

_** How we met. **_

Las mañanas en la ciudad no eran de lo más agradable para Karkat, sobre todo porque era invierno y hacia un puto frio que le provocaba no querer salir de su cama y quedarse acurrucado ahí, viendo tal vez romcoms o hablando con sus amigos no existentes. Pero tarde o temprano alguien tenía que sacarlo de su burbuja solitaria, y agradecía mentalmente a que su única amiga hubiese sido voluntaria en ayudarlo a salir de su rutina.

Era un 5 de Enero, su primer día trabajando para la cafetería de las Maryams a pedido de Kanaya, y su reloj de muñeca apuntaba a que eran casi las 6:30 de la mañana. Faltaba casi una hora para abrir la cafetería, pero le habían pedido gentilmente a que llegara media hora antes para explicarle masomenos la manera en cómo se manejan las cosas en su local.

Jamás en su vida pensó que llegaría a trabajar en algo decente. Siempre tuvo la mentalidad en que acabaría debajo de un puente vendiendo chicles, o en alguna esquina vistiéndose como mujer para conseguir dinero sucio. Si, tenía una gran imaginación.

Y añadiendo algo más a su lista de ''nunca pensé que…'' estaba ser mesero. Odiaba a las personas, las odiaba más que a sí mismo. Excepto la familia de Kanaya; ellas eran buenas personas que le resultaba imposible tenerles un sentimiento negativo. Todos los demás eran desconocidos y pretendía que siguieran así, siendo desconocidos. Nunca fue bueno con las palabras, ni tampoco brindando servicios que no eran requeridos. Normalmente se atragantaba cuando trataba de hablar y terminaba soltando palabrotas. Aquello los ahuyentaba de inmediato.

Cuando su amiga le ofreció el trabajo, no pensó en cuales serian las consecuencias de su decisión. Interactuar con gente no era su fuerte, pero se convencía a si mismo que Kanaya lo hacía a propósito para ayudarlo a superar 'sea lo que sea eso'.

Dobló una esquina y se introdujo en el callejón que estaba al lado de la cafetería, buscando la puerta trasera del local. Para su suerte, la entrada estaba abierta, Porrim le esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y un vaso entre sus manos.

-Oh, Karkat, me alegro que hayas llegado –saludó Porrim, entregándole el vaso que resulto ser chocolate caliente. – Hace mucho frio aquí afuera, ¿no crees? Mi hermana te espera dentro, ven, vamos.

-Um, gracias – agradeció. Tomó un sorbo del chocolate y el calor recorrió su garganta, sintiéndose algo aliviado.

Ambos ingresaron, cerrando la puerta trasera y caminando por un corto pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Karkat miraba todo su alrededor con curiosidad, como si todo aquello que estaba en la habitación fuese algo nuevo para él. De vez en cuando, Porrim le daba un vistazo al pelinegro para ver si le agradaba el lugar; y para su alivio, parecía que le encantaba el ambiente.

-¡Karkat, llegaste!

El saludo provino del otro lado de la cocina. Kanaya le esperaba a su amigo con los brazos abiertos, esperando a que saltara para abrazarlo. Tanto su hermana como él le miraron raro.

-¡Ven acá, idiota, y abrázame! –gritó irritada.

-¿Ok?

Dudoso, Karkat hizo su camino hasta estar frente a su amiga. Levanto los brazos expectante y al instante recibió un abrazo que le dejo sin aliento, literal. La tasa que sostenía cayó y se estrello estrepitosamente contra suelo, derramando su contenido chocolatoso.

Porrim le miró mal a Kanaya, y ella solo sonrió mas mientras asfixiaba a su amigo que adquiría una tonalidad azul.

Pasando ese incidente en donde casi se desmaya, y minutos después de limpiar el pequeño desastre, las hermanas Maryam y _su nuevo empleado_ se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Kanaya le fue explicando lo que tendría que hacer cuando tome el pedido de algún cliente, cuando dé el dinero o reciba, y, sobretodo, su respeto hacia ellos.

Por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo con eso último, pero no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar las reglas que le imponían. Ya había aceptado oficialmente el trabajo y ya era un trabajador mas en esa pequeña empresa, debía terminarlo con la cabeza en alto y enorgulleciendo a ambas hermanas.

Aunque mentiría si promete que va a comportarse bien durante el tiempo que este sirviendo para ellas; sabe que a pesar de todo, tendrán problemas por su culpa o por su lenguaje.

-Comenzaras tu primer día en 15 minutos – le avisaron antes de que cada una desapareciese en el despacho de los jefes. - Ponte el uniforme, toma una libreta, y abre la puerta. No olvides cambiar el letrero de ''cerrado'' a ''abierto'', no queremos que las personas se confundan y no tener clientes.

A veces pensaba que eran muy mandonas, pero luego recordaba que eran las jefas y se le pasaba.

Karkat dio un bostezo y se rascó la nuca, cansado. Ser una persona no-mañanera le dificultaba las cosas un poco, al menos creía que sería al principio. En algún momento se tendrá que acostumbrar a ese nuevo horario, y esperaba con toda su puta paciencia a que fuera pronto.

Tras un pequeño momento de meditar y darse un auto-apoyo moral, acató a cada una de las órdenes que le mandaron. No fue hasta después de cambiar el letrero que escucho un coro de ''Buenos días'' viniendo de la cocina.

''_Tal vez sean los otros empleados''_, pensó el pelinegro, acomodándose el delantal rosado que tenia puesto.

Ya después del día tendría una calurosa conversación –pelea – con Kanaya sobre los uniformes.

Se debatió mentalmente, ¿debía ir a saludar a los otros empleados, o debería quedarse ahí parado esperando por ellos? Su hermano siempre le mantenía la idea de ser el primero en hacer todo, de alguna forma los demás tomarían consideración en él. Pero como dijo anteriormente, no era muy bueno con las palabras, ni tampoco lo seria saludando.

Aunque no tomo mucho tiempo para que los otros se dieran cuenta de la nueva presencia en la cafetería y un pequeño silencio incomodo se presenciara.

Tampoco les tomo mucho tiempo para que algunos de ellos se emocionaran.

-¡Oh, debe ser el nuevo! – gritó la más pequeña del grupo, corriendo en su dirección y lanzándose para abrazarlo. Por su baja estatura, a Karkat no le quedo de otra más que devolver el abrazo para que ella no cayera.

Dos abrazos en un día no son muy bueno para su espalda.

-Soy Nepeta Leijon, mucho gusto – le saludó en cuanto la bajó. Tenía el cabello negro y corto, lo que hacia contraste con sus ojos verdes oscuros. Vestía algo parecido a un cosplay de gato que veía normalmente en las convenciones de frikis; además de eso, se veía adorable.

-Karkat, Karkat Vantas – ambos estrecharon la mano.

Detrás de la chica gato, apareció un hombre moreno más alto que ambos. El pelinegro podía sentir lo imponente que era la presencia de ese tipo, y de cierta forma le cohibía.

-Zahhak Equius – se presentó, así sin más.

Al final, un muchacho de su mismo tamaño con un rapado súper extraño. Parecía tímido por su forma de evadir contacto visual con él.

-Um, soy Tavros Nitram, m-mucho gusto.

-Un gusto –Tavros le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

No parecían malas personas, excepto por el grandulón que le daba miedo, y sentía que tal vez llegaría a llevarse bien con ellos. O al menos esperaba eso.

Tras una pequeña conversación con ellos, empezaron su trabajo.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Amigable<strong>_

En esos momentos, su reloj de muñeca marcaba las 2 de la tarde.

Toda esa mañana fue realmente agotadora teniendo solo dos meseros para atender todas las mesas y, de vez en cuando, la barra. Incluso Tavros tuvo que dejar su puesto de cobrador para ayudarlos a atender a aquellos que empezaban a molestarse por la 'ineficiencia' del local.

No era culpa de ninguno de ellos. Podían ir y quejarse como empleados que son con Kanaya y Porrim y exigirles una explicación del porque la falta de servicio; o incluso del porque hay tanta gente a la hora del almuerzo. Pero eso causaría un problema en su primer día trabajando y no quería eso; al menos que esperara una semana para empezar a fregarles un poco.

Aunque además de él, ni Tavros, Nepeta o Equius se quejaban. Es más, parecían incluso divertirse atendiendo a los osados clientes que no eran del todo educados. Incluso la chica que estaba sentada al fondo de la cafetería, mirándole el trasero y tomándole fotos nada discretas.

Primer día, tenía que controlarse por lo más sagrado. Ya suficiente tenía con cambiar el tono de voz y forzar una sonrisa para parecer más decente a la hora de atender pedidos.

-Karkat, llévale esto a la mesa 12 – le pidió Equius saliendo de la cocina. Tenía una bandeja con una copa de vino y un sándwich de jamón y queso.

-¿De dónde mierda sacan vino de este sitio? –le preguntó el pelinegro, tomando la orden.

A ese punto de la tarde, tanto el cocinero Equius como los otros se acostumbraron al lenguaje del indecente Karkat. Lo tomaron mal al principio; y no quedándole de otras más que explicarles que es algo que es natural para él, se lo dejaron pasar.

-Es un cliente especial de este sitio. Siempre pide lo mismo y nosotros siempre se lo damos.

El moreno dio media vuelta y regreso a la cocina para terminar de preparar las ordenes pendientes. Y Karkat, con un suspiro, se dirigió a la mesa correspondiente y, ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!, resulto ser la chica que le miraba el culo.

Esta tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el celular en mano. Ni siquiera se preocupo por esconder las fotos de su trasero que estaban en media pantalla siendo editadas. Si bien era cierto, le jodía demasiado que gente _desconocida_ no supiese su posición sabiendo que son eso, 'desconocidos'; pero algo que le enfureció fue cuando dejo el pedido en su mesa y dando media vuelta, fue que la 'jovencita' le diera un manotazo a su culo.

Y si que le dio fuerte.

Soltó un alarido agudo, llamando la atención de los demás clientes y recibiendo casi toda la atención, y volteó rápidamente para encarar a la jodida puta que le hizo eso.

-¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?!- gritó en voz baja. Suficiente tenia con las miradas curiosas de las personas que estaban sentadas alrededor – Es una puta falta de respeto hacerle eso a alguien, y menos si este te sirve. Puedo tomar ahora mismo tu jodido vaso de vino barato y tirártelo a la cara para que aprendas a que se debe de respetar a tu PUTO prójimo.

-¡Ha! Kanaya tenía razón, tienes los huevos suficientes para encarar a alguien, - comentó ella, sonriendo picarona – además de un buen trasero – acompaño a su cumplido dándole otro palmazo. Karkat se aguanto otro insulto.

-¿Quién carajos eres tú?

-Roxy Lalonde, un gusto –tomó un sorbo de su vino.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, lamentablemente – respondió con sarcasmo.

-Me agradas, muchacho, avisaré de esto a mi hermana; a ella también le caerás bien – se levanto con la copa en mano, levantándolo.-Me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer. Dile a Tavros que lo deje a mi cuenta.

-¡Oye, el jodido sandwic-!

-Shhhhh, nope, no digas nada. Dile a Tavros – le calló. Le guiño uno de sus ojos violetas, coqueta y dio media vuelta dejando a un perturbado pelinegro. Roxy se fue caminando de forma…estúpida hacia la salida, saludando a todos con los que se encontraba por su camino hasta salir del local.

'' _Creo que su mamá no le dio de amamantar cuando era una cría. ''_

-¡Karkat, atiende la barra! –gritaron desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

El nombrado refunfuño y fue directo hacia la barra para seguir atendiendo a los demás clientes. Unos minutos después de la desaparición de la joven Lalonde, la loca volvió a aparecer en la cafetería tambaleando y abrazando a alguien junto con ella. Ambos reían estrepitosamente y soltaban de vez en cuando maldiciones al aire.

Se podía notar a leguas que SUS clientes estaban incómodos por esa nueva presencia, y no dejaría que eso pasara; al menos no hoy.

Dejando de lado su libreta y a esos otros que se quejaban porque nadie les atendía, Karkat camino con los ojos en llamas hacia donde estaban parados aquellos dos estúpidos seres que osaban llamarse humanos.

-Muy bien, ¿Roxy? Sí, creo que ese es tu nombre. Me parece que hoy tengo un día de suerte teniendo que atenderte DOS veces en unos jodidos minutos ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?

-¡Hic! Amigo gruñoooooon, ¿Qué ondaaaa? ¿Ves a este tipo? – señalo a su acompañante. - ¡Lo encontré en la calle igual de borracho que yooooooooooo! ¡HAHA!

-Por todos los putos cielos, lárguense de aquí.

-¿Pero porqueeeeee? Espera… ¡¿Oh, escuchas eso?! –su amigo le hizo énfasis a lo que dijo, tratando de escuchar lo que sea a lo que se refería ella. -¡Es mi estomago!

Y ambos se echaron a reír.

-Llévalos atrás –ordenó Equius con el ceño fruncido. – Tírales un balde de agua, lo que sea, pero que se les quite su estupidez.

-Ya quisieras eso – murmuró Karkat. Los tomó a ambos de las muñecas y los llevo a casi rastras hacia la parte trasera del local; justo por donde había entrado hace algunas horas atrás.

-Bueno verte de nuevo, Makara. – escuchó el saludo del moreno, pero hizo caso omiso y siguió arrastrando tanto a Roxy como a su amigo borracho.

Cuando llego a la puerta, los tiro al suelo y fue en busca de dos vasos de vidrios. Mientras los llenaba con agua, podía escuchar las suaves risas de los tipos aun tirados ahí. Le daban lastima y al mismo tiempo le enrabiaba de una forma que no podía describir.

Con los dos vasos llenos, se acerco y vertió el contenido en la cabeza de cada uno, esperando a que se le pasara un poco la borrachera.

Y no fue segundos después de ahogarlos que reaccionaron un poco. Cada uno a su manera.

Roxy salió corriendo hacia el baño, en donde sea que se encontrara, y el tipo, que resulto ser súper alto, se levanto y se apoyo contra la pared aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

Es por eso mismo que no le gusta tomar. Otra cosa más a su lista de odio: Resaca.

-¿Quieres un café? –pregunto Karkat, con el ceño fruncido. El tipo negó cabizbajo. –Te traeré uno.

-Te he dicho…que no quiero nada, hijo de puta.

A pesar de que le fastidio el sobrenombre, siguió con lo que se dijo. Tomo un vaso cualquiera y vertió de la cafetera el café ya preparado. ¿Estaba caliente? Sí, claro que sí. Podía ver el humito salir del vaso.

Cuando regreso donde el hombre alto, se encontró con él sentado en el suelo, rascándose la nuca y mirando a todos lados desorientado.

-Toma y trágatelo antes de que lo ponga en tus jodidos pantalones –obligó el pelinegro, extendiéndole la taza. Para sorpresa suya, el tipo lo tomo de un solo trago sin quejarse ni un segundo.

-Ah, gracias, hermano. Lo necesitaba –agradeció con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Ven, ven, siéntate. –el tipo palmeo el suelo a su lado.

-No, gracias. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Si Roxy vuelve a regresar por aquí, lárguense los dos de una vez. Suficiente tengo que soportar a los demás idiotas que vienen aquí a comer, no necesito otros DOS idiotas más.

-Vaya, hermano, eso esta jodidamente bien. No me imagino estar en tu puesto y tener que soportar a todos esos hijos de puta teniendo que elegir por algo de comer – a pesar de que la borrachera no se haya desvanecido de su cuerpo completamente, Karkat tenía que admitir que la voz del tipo era como la de los actores de sus romcom: profundas. – Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿Quién eres?

-Otro jodido empleado obligado a trabajar para Kanaya porque su vida no es lo suficientemente miserable para ella.

-Woah, motherfucker'- estrecho su mano con pereza, siendo recibida por el pelinegro – Soy Gamzee Makara.

-¿Acaso todos en este lugar tienen nombres tan raros? ¿Qué carajos pensaban sus padres cuando los nombraron así? – pregunto extrañado.

-Nah, solo yo y otros de por ahí.

El muchacho le caía bien, aunque demasiado estúpido para su gusto. Cuando soltó su mano, el tipo se le quedo mirando durante un rato, incomodándolo.

-Eh, tengo que regresar. Adiós.

-¡Hey! ¡Te veo más tarde entonces! – a medio camino, Karkat se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

-¿Wat? –le miró extrañado.

-Tal vez cuando termines de trabajar podamos hacer algo, ¿no crees?

-No, no creo. Luego de esta mierda me voy a mi casa. –se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –exclamó. – Tú te vas ahora, yo me iré a trabajar. Adiós, idiota.

-… ¿Eso quiere decir que te espero, entonces?

Ya frustrado, le ayudo a Gamzee a levantarse del suelo y lo empujó contra la pared. Aunque no fue tan buena idea sabiendo que el tipo era más alto que él, y de esa forma no intimidaba ni mierda.

-Pongamos las cosas en claro. No salgo con desconocidos idiotas que se la pasan medio tiempo borracho y el otro medio tiempo haciendo estupideces. Ahora, si aprecias tu vida lo suficiente, te irás corriendo de aquí o te saco yo a patadas.

Wow, hasta él mismo se sorprendió con tal voz seria que no sabía que tenía. Esperaba a que el tarado entendiera su punto y-

-Tienes suerte que yo si salgo con desconocidos, ¿te paso a recoger a las 5?

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhg! ¡Muérete!

_Y así, comenzó una linda amistad._

* * *

><p>Esta no es una historia que continuaría constantemente porque es para desquitarme y porque sé que hay muchas personas que gustan de esa pareja así que, ¿porque no?<p>

Esto va dedicado a mi babeh: Thayline (Te veo el sabadooo :B) Y mi befa de roleo GamKar: Sofía Strider que cree que el GamTav merece ser mal pronunciado como _gantab_.

Si gusta la idea tratare de ver los días en que me ponga mal para escribir mas sobre esta super sensual pareja.

Oh, don't worry, que la otra historia si la seguiré esta semana. Tal vez el siguiente capitulo lo publique el domingo.


	2. Chapter 2

More info at the end.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 2<span>**

_**Get out of here.**_

Cuando el último cliente salió por la puerta, despidiéndose y agradeciendo por el servicio, la jornada de trabajo acababa de terminar.

Karkat suspiro con cansancio y se dejó caer al suelo estrepitosamente, causando que Nepeta riera por su acción y siguiera limpiando las mesas sucias. Tavros se encaminó a la entrada y cambió el letrero de abierto a cerrado, luego regresó a su puesto, detrás de la caja registradora, y sacó el dinero para comenzar a contar las ganancias del día. Por último, Equius lavaba los trastos sucios que Nepeta iba mandando a la par que ella limpiaba.

Primer día de trabajo, y terminó muerto.

-¿Qué tal te pareció tu primer día? ¿Agotador?– preguntó Kanaya, haciendo aparición en la cafetería. El pelinegro soltó un bufido antes de responderle.

-Cansado, jodido – se encogió de hombros en el suelo. –Aunque algo interesante pasó hoy. Una tipa pervertida y un borracho, o drogado, no sabría decírtelo porque no hallo diferencia ¿Pasa eso seguido por aquí?

Su amiga levanto una ceja: -¿Tipa pervertida? ¿Borracho? Nunca hemos tenido ningún inconveniente de ese tipo, jamás.

-A lo que se refiere Vantas es que la señorita Lalond y el joven Makara vinieron esta tarde en un estado no disponible para el público –explicó Equius, saliendo de la cocina con una toalla en mano.- Tuvo que llevarlos a la cocina y mantenerlos ahí mientras se recuperaban.

-Aja. Interesante. Ya me iba preguntando cuando volvería a aparecer Gamzee por aquí.

-¿Conoces al bastardo ese? -preguntó Karkat, atónito. Kanaya asintió con una sonrisa. -¡Me quiso obligar a salir con él!

Nepeta vino corriendo hacia él y se sentó en el suelo, a un lado suyo. En sus ojos verdes se notaba la emoción contenida y en sus mejillas un suave color rojo. El pelinegro le miró extrañado.

-¿Salir a donde? ¿A una cita? ¿Recién se conocen? ¿Ya son amigos? ¿Quiere tener algo contigo? ¿Se quiere casar? ¿Cuándo? ¿Puedo ser su madrina? ¿Me dejas? ¡Di que si!

-¿Qué-? ¡No! ¿Qué carajos estás hablando? Muévete de aquí, termina tu jodido trabajo. Además, hablaba con Kanaya, no contigo, metiche.

La chica gato sonrío maliciosamente, algo que no le gusto para nada:- Yo sé que en el fondo hay algo. O lo habrá muy pronto. Tengo un sexto sentido que me dice quienes serán mis próximos ships, y creo que estas yendo directito a mi OTP.

Karkat se quedo en silencio durante breves segundos. Breves, en los cuales su pequeño cerebro proceso la información e hizo clic. Se levanto del suelo de un salto, neutro, se quitó el delantal rosado que llevó puesto todo el día, y se lo entregó a Kanaya.

Aun con la expresión neutra en su cara, le pudo decir lo que durante todo el día había estado pensando.

-Renuncio.

Su amiga le miró pasmada al igual que los demás, pero su sorpresa se tornó en confusión y luego en rabia.

-Uh…Karkat, creo que no debiste haber hecho eso – advirtió Tavros, retrocediendo lentamente junto con Equius.

Cuando volteó a verlos, lo único que vio fue el movimiento de la puerta de la cocina siendo cerrada. Extrañado, volteó para preguntarle a Nepeta que sucedía, pero también había desaparecido. En cuanto a él, estaba metido en un gran lío.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué crees que le esté haciendo a Karkat? –preguntó Tavros, pensativo. Equius se encogió de hombros.<p>

-Tal vez lo esté torturando de alguna forma –respondió. Nepeta, quien estaba colgada en su espalda, saltó y aterrizo en el suelo en una posición felina. El castaño saltó de la sorpresa.

-No hagas eso…puedes, eh, lastimarte.

-Nah, estoy bien. Esta chica es fuerte como mi negro –respondió señalando a Equius. Al susodicho casi le da un ataque al escuchar eso al igual que a Tavros.

-¿Tu qué?

-Negro - repitió. -¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que te llame así?

-No. Solo que me tomó por sorpresa que utilizaras ese tipo de adjetivos con tu, supuesto, mejor amigo.

-Sabes que lo digo con cariño, Equius – Nepeta le sonrió, tomándole de la mano. Este solo asintió con un suspiro.

-¿Crees que debamos salir ahora? – interrumpió Tavros, señalando la puerta al no escuchar nada. La chica gato respondió con un fuerte ''Si'' y se encamino fuera de la cocina; aunque fue detenida a medio camino.

-No creo que sea conveniente para nosotros salir en estos momentos mientras la señorita Maryam trabaja.

-¿Trabajar? Quien sabe que cosas horribles le este haciendo al nuevo y tu solo crees que ella va a 'trabajar'. No seas ingenuo - replicó ella.

-Bien, que uno de nosotros salga y averigüe que están haciendo -propuso el moreno. Los otros dos asintieron.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quien, uh, irá?

Unas cuantas miradas cómplices y la decisión ya estaba tomada.

.

.

.

-¡NO, BÁJAME! ¡LE TENGO PÁNICO A LAS ALTURAS!

-Tavros, solo estas en su hombro, cálmate.

En cuanto el mas fuerte de ellos levanto del suelo al pobre castaño, esté comenzó a gritar por el miedo de caer y lastimarse. Nepeta trataba de calmarlo y hacerlo callar antes de que Kanaya se diese cuenta de lo que trataban de hacer. Pero todo el plan salio como una falla. El brusco movimiento que Travos hacia para quitarse de ahí, provocó que Equius perdiese el equilibrio y empujara a Nepeta fuera de la cocina, cayendo de espaldas y jalando consigo a sus dos amigos y cayendo sobre ella.

Se escucho un fuerte PUMP y luego el silencio.

-Oh, sí, cosas horribles decían.

Karkat y Kanaya estaban en medio de la cafetería abrazados, y con un gigantesco símbolo de pregunta sobre sus cabezas; metafóricamente.

-¿Que mierda hacen?

-Ah, bueno, jugábamos: ''Quien empuje primero a la mas pequeña gana'', es muy divertido, deberían intentarlo pero sin mí. Me duele el trasero y la espalda. Creo que tendré que partirle los huevos a alguien por aquí. No, Tavy, no me refiero a ti. Me refiero al grandulon que sigue encima mio, quien se esta haciendo el sordo, quien parece que no quitara su culo de mí, QUIEN NO ME ESTA PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN -se quejó Nepeta.

Kanaya se acerco a Equius y le palmeo la mejilla: -Creo que acaba de desmayarse.

-Oh, fuck.

Mientras había un pequeño caos ahí, Karkat les miraba entre divertido y avergonzado por tener que trabajar con ese gran equipo. Sin duda Kanaya sabia convencer muy bien. Y todo solo por su pequeña conversación, claro; no tenia nada que ver con que le haya amenazado con ponerle canela a toda comida que probase, sabiendo que tiene una alergia hacia esa cosa asquerosa polvorienta, no nada que ver.

Kanaya nunca seria capaz de hacerle eso. Solo fue cosa del momento porque estaba enojada. Tenía razón, no podía dejar las cosas así como así, no podía renunciar solo por un cliente, en realidad dos, que le jodiera su primer día. Le prometió que al menos trabajaría para ella un año. De ahí, era libre.

-Karkat, cariño, ya te puedes ir yendo. Yo me encargo de estos...chicos - le aviso la menor de las Maryams. - Has tenido un día muy largo, ve a descansar.

-Vale, bueno, déjame sacar mis cosas del cuarto ese y me voy.

Guardando su mandil rosado, el tema que aun no discutía con su amiga, y sacando su polera ploma para abrigarse del puto frío, hizo su camino hacia la puerta trasera del local, despidiéndose de los que serian sus nuevos y futuros compañeros durante ese año.

Respirando el aire frío, comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento por las calles. No había mucha gente caminando a esa hora, pues eso se debía a que el horario común de salida de los trabajadores era a las 6 de la tarde, y él estaba saliendo casi 5 y cuarto. Le agradaba cuando las personas no se amontonan en las veredas y corren de un lado a otro tratando de tomar un autobús, porque aquello le desesperaba de la puta madre. Normalmente no se quejaría en un ambiente así, tranquilo y desolado, pero en cuanto escucho a alguien llamarlo, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

Era el drogado ese.

-¡Karkat, Karkat! -gritó Gamzee, corriendo tras de él. El nombrado solo pudo acelerar el paso, intentado perderlo en su camino. Aunque todo fue en vano sabiendo que el otro era mas alto y daba pasos mas largo.

Malditos sean los altos.

Hasta que llegó a su lado no dijo ni una palabra. Karkat le miró de reojo y gruño, provocando que el payaso riera.

-Hey, hermano, te olvidas de nuestra salida -aquellas palabras le supieron a infierno. -Tienes suerte que tenga buena y no tan jodida memoria, si no, no estarías caminando junto a mí ahora mismo.

El pelinegro pasó una mano por toda su cara, suspirando pesadamente:-Lárgate. No te lo repetiré dos veces, solo, lárgate.

-Acabas de decirlo dos veces.

-Aggg, olvídalo y vete.

-Pero nosotros queda-

-¡No! ¡No quedamos en nada porque no sé quien carajos eres y no me importa! ¿Entiendes? NO. ME. IMPORTA.

Con eso, Karkat salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo aun en dirección a su pequeño hogar. Chocó con algunas personas, pero no se molesto en disculparse aun cuando algunas le insultaban. Todo por estar lejos de él.

Ya estaba cerca, faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar, su salvación estaba justo ahí, frente a sus narices, a unos cuantos 400 metros o más...

Hasta que el semáforo dio en verde.

Los carros avanzaron a gran velocidad y tuvo que detener su corrida para no ser arrollado por algunos de los automóviles o buses que pasaban por esa calle. Se dejó tomar un respiro durante unos segundos y se apoyo en una farola que estaba a un lado. Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida.

-Suficiente ejercicio por el año - murmuró para sí mismo.

-Ni que lo digas -respondieron a sus espaldas.

Con miedo, volteó lentamente hasta encarar, (en realidad tuvo que mirar hacia arriba porque es pequeño), al juggalo, quien le sonreía divertido. El semáforo dio en rojo y Gamzee tomó a Karkat por los hombros para guiarlo mientras cruzaban la calle. A medio camino, el pelinegro espabiló y se soltó del agarre que lo mantenía cautivo.

-¡Que mierda no entiendes de que no me importa quien eres! ¿Tengo que explicártelo con manzanas y peras?

-No, hermano, entiendo perfectamente que estas todo nervioso por nuestra primera salida juntos. No tienes que pretender ser así de grosero, esta jodidamente bien que ocultes tu verdadero ser tras esa mascara de gruñón e incomprendido.

Exasperado, dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino, cruzando la calle que aun seguía en rojo. Gamzee no tardó mucho para volver a estar a su lado, sonriendo, siempre, de forma estúpida. Pensando que si lo ignoraba tendría una caminata mas tranquila a su casa, y eso fue lo que hizo. Pero dos cuadras antes, el fenómeno alto tuvo que abrir la bocota.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? -preguntó, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros del mas pequeño.

Hasta ahí llegó él.

-Basta, llamaré a la puta policía – dijo Karkat, buscando con la mirada a algún oficial.

El tipo alto soltó una risa grave, como si se estuviese burlando de él.

-Vamos, hermano, nosotros quedamos para salir después de tu puto trabajo. Además, eres tan jodidamente inofensiv-

-¡Auxilio! ¡Me quieren violar!-gritó, llamando la atencion de algunas personas en la calle.- ¡Ayúdenme por la puta madre antes de que pierda lo que me queda de inocencia! –terminó por decir a todo pulmón.

Gamzee se vio alarmado en cuanto se dio cuenta que algunas personas se les acercaban de forma curiosa, y otros con cara de querer golpear a alguien. Cuando volteó a ver al pequeñin, este estaba en el suelo en forma fetal, abrazándose las piernas y temblando.

_''¿Pero qué?'' _pensó extrañado. Karkat levanto un poco la cara, mostrando la maliciosa sonrisa que tenia plasmada en el rostro. _''_¡_Este hijo de puta!''_

Uno de los señores se acerco a ambos con una sombrilla y posó su mirada en la extraña pareja, no sabiendo exactamente que hacer.

-¡Es él, mierda! ¡Apúrate antes de que me contagie su estupidez!- señalo Karkat al más alto, aún _temblando_. Este negó rotundamente mientras intentaba explicarle al vecino ese que era un confusión, pero fue demasiado tarde para cuando recibió un golpe en el estomago.

-¡Eso te pasa por tratar de violar a niños, pedófilo! –grito enojado el señor, viendo como Gamzee se retorcía de dolor. El pelinegro ya no sabía si reír o salir corriendo.

Al final optó por salir corriendo mientras las demás personas comenzaban a gritarle barbaridades al pobre juggalo, quien intentaba escapar de la gran confusión.

No supo bien si quiso hacerlo por venganza, o tal vez era un idiota sin remedio, pero él regreso al día siguiente, con un ojo morado, y gritando a los cuatro vientos que Karkat Vantas sería suyo.

¿Como supo su jodido apellido? No tenía idea, pero la cara culpable de Tavros lo decía todo.

¿Como se deshizo de él? Le tiró una sartén a la cabeza y quedó noqueado. Luego, le pidió a Equius que lo llevara al basurero que estaba en la parte trasera del local y lo dejara ahí. Obviamente que el moreno se negó rotundamente al principio, pero lo convenció prometiendole que lavaría los trastos sucios al final del día.

Pero sabía muy dentro de sí que eso no lo pararía, no le importaba, Gamzee Makara jamás lo convencería.

Nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Benévolo<strong>_

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

Un mes. Exactamente un mes, hoy era: 5 de Febrero. Era un día soleado y aburrido, como siempre.

Gamzee estaba sentado frente a él, hablando sobre una nueva banda que se presentaba en menos de un mes y de lo emocionado que estaba por ir. Karkat asentía de vez en cuando, pretendiendo escuchar cada miserable palabra que salía de su boca, mientras limpiaba la barra y mandaba los vasos sucios a lavar.

No había mucha gente en la cafetería, solo algunos adolescentes que acababan de salir de la universidad que estaba a unas 8 cuadras más abajo, quienes hablaban demasiado alto para su gusto. Eran aproximadamente 7 muchachos, parecían que acababan de salir de un entrenamiento de Soccer por el uniforme que vestían. En cuanto Karkat los vió entrar a la cafetería, y pedirle de una forma no tan decente comida, notó que eran unos idiotas. Todos se pusieron a trabajar para complacer a los estúpidos clientes. Cuando acabaron, cada uno se puso a hacer sus _deberes._

Tavros estaba dormido encima de la caja registradora y Nepeta estaba en la cocina con Equius haciendo quien sabe que; sí, cada uno trabajando en lo que debe.

-… y estaba pensando, que si no fuese una putisima molestia para ti, que deberías acompañarme – sugirió Gamzee, sonriendo tontamente, como siempre.

Karkat soltó un fuerte suspiro, negando levemente mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Se acerco a Tavros, empujándolo un poco para que le ayudara a terminar de limpiar las mesas faltantes y soltándole uno que otro insulto. Con desgana, el castaño se levanto y se encamino a las mesas con un trapo, saludando a Gamzee en el proceso.

-¿Te has, eh, oxigenado el cabello? –preguntó Tavros, mirándole expectante. El _rubio_ sonrió.

-Sí, hermano, tenía que hacerme un cambio. Tener siempre el cabello del mismo color es jodidamente aburrido.

-Oh, bueno, te sienta bien el color.

Gamzee le regalo otra sonrisa antes de regresar su atención hacia Karkat, quien le fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué me dices, hermano? Sé que te gustara la música de esa banda, es como si fuese un puto milagro escucharlos – dijo enfatizando la palabra 'milagro'. Parecía tener algún gusto con ese significado.

-No.

-Aww, vamos, será divertido.

-No.

-Pero –

-¡No! ¡Prefiero que me caiga un meteorito a salir contigo!

Gamzee calló ante el grito y bajo su cabeza, algo ofendido.

El pelinegro no estaba seguro si debía sentirse culpable o debía seguir ignorándolo; pero antes de tomar alguna decisión, la campanilla de la cafetería retumbó con fuerza. Nuevos clientes aparecieron en la puerta, la mayoría de ellos mujeres. Vestían el típico uniforme de porristas y tenían desparramado por toda sus caras colores vivos, haciéndolas parecer payasos y queriendo competir contra la cara de Gamzee, quien seguía en silencio.

_''Oh, genial, mas putas. '', _Pensó con sarcasmo, apoyándose en la barra y bufando.

Todas avanzaron y caminaron hasta al fondo de la cafetería, justo donde estaban los jugadores de soccer, sentándose en los sillones que estaban colocados. Una de ellas, la líder parecía ser, se levanto y llamo la atención de sus amigas. No escucho bien lo que dijo, pero todas, incluyendo a la líder, se rieron fuertemente.

Karkat rodó los ojos.

La campanilla volvió a sonar, esta vez entraba un solo muchacho. Era alto, casi del tamaño de Gamzee, y tenía el cabello corto de color café. Llevaba gafas extrañas, con los lentes bi-color como si fuesen de 3D. Portaba la misma insignia de la escuela de los otros tipos que estaban en la cafetería, solo que la diferencia era que él vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones grises.

El tipo fue caminando lentamente hacia el lado contrario de la cafetería, en donde no estaban las putas porristas y los descerebrados estudiantes que llegaron hace bastante tiempo, y tomó asiento de forma silenciosa. Ni siquiera hizo sonar las sillas que siempre chirriaban cuando las movían.

-Karkat, ¿me estas escuchando? – preguntó Gamzee, intentando llamar la atención del pelinegro. Sus ojos violetas mostraban una tristeza que no logro descifrar.

-No.

El payaso soltó un suspiro y se recostó en la barra que había limpiado con anterioridad, mirándolo entre su flequillo.

Tras un rato después de la llegada del nerd de los lentes 3D, una de las porristas se acerco a Karkat y le entregó una carta, preguntándole si podía entregárselo al tipo nerd. No pudo decir que no, era un jodido cliente.

Salió de la barra e hizo su camino al muchacho que miraba entretenido el menú del local, viendo que podría comprar. Cuando estuvo frente a él, le entrego el recado y se dio media vuelta para regresar a su puesto.

Luego de que recobrara su lugar, el tipo de las gafas se acerco, rascándose la nuca.

-Disculpa, - preguntó el chico, acercándose y sentándose a un lado de un deprimido Gamzee en la barra- ¿de quién es esto?

Karkat se levanto una ceja, extrañado por la forma en que pronunciaba las palabras que contenían las 's'. Levantando la mano, le dijo:

-Una de las chicas de allá. –señalo.

El simplemente asintió: -Oh, gracias.

Entonces, el chico tomó sus cosas junto con la carta y se acerco al grupo de chicas. Por lo que pudo escuchar, él les pregunto de quien era el mensaje, y la misma quien le entrego a él la carta se levanto y se acerco a él con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Y luego, todo pasó muy rápido.

El muchacho ahora se hallaba en el suelo, con un vaso de cola en la cabeza y el líquido sobre su cabello, ropa y suelo. Todas ellas reían junto con el grupo de chicos de la otra esquina, todos se reían del pobre chico.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue con la calma con que se levanto el nerd, y la fuerza que aplicó la porrista para volverlo a empujar al suelo y que este cayera golpeándose la cabeza.

Eso fue suficiente.

Con una aura de que querer matar a alguien, se acerco al grupo con el ceño fruncido y los dientes rechinando de la pura cólera.

-¡¿Quién carajos crees que eres para comportarte de esa forma en MI JODIDA CAFETERÍA?! ¿Quién va a limpiar el desastre? ¿Tú o yo? ¡Por supuesto que yo, imbécil! –fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Tanto él, como los otros presentes, y Gamzee quien le miraba expectante, se sorprendieron.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a una señorita de esa forma, mal educado? –reclamó ella con media sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose peligrosamente al espacio personal de Karkat. Él le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Mal educado mis pelotas, idiota. Te largas de aquí en estos mismo momentos con tus putas amigas y tus jodidos y estúpidos amigos – ninguno se movió. -¡Ahora, mierda! - ordenó de nuevo, chasqueando los dedos.

- ¿Sabes si quiera con quienes estás hablando? –preguntó la tipa, arreglando su coleta rubia y barriéndole con la mirada. - ¿Te suena el apellido Serket? Creo que aquí todos saben quién soy.

-¿Te suena el apellido Vantas, perra? –contraatacó. La líder se quedo estática. –Sé quién eres, Vriska Serket – escupió con cólera. Sonriendo de lado, añadió: -Oh cierto, como no pude reconocerte antes. Tú debes ser la jodida puta con quien Dave termino hace unos días. Oh, pobrecita la nenita, sufriendo por un amor que nunca le fue correspondido, que triste ¿Qué se siente saber que te engaño con otra mucho mejor que tú? ¿Y, sobretodo, ciega?

Los demás no entendían muy bien sobre lo que pasaba entre ellos y su conversación. Pero en cuanto Vriska tomo sus cosas y salió del local, los demás la imitaron y salieron corriendo tras de ella.

Karkat sonrió triunfante y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Un problemas menos con que lidiar el día de hoy. Con más tranquilidad, se dio vuelta, preocupado, para ver al chico aun tirado en el suelo, mirándole incrédulo. Extendió su mano, y el otro la tomo de inmediato, ayudándole a pararse.

-¿Estás bien…eh…?

-Sollux – se presentó, sin soltar su mano. Su jodida lengua trabándose con la 'S' –Sollux Captor.

-Oh, genial, otro nombre raro.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó el castaño.

-Karkat.

-Gracias por…defenderme.

Sollux le sonrió, y Karkat, aunque fuera inconscientemente, le devolvió la sonrisa. El pelinegro le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente por las molestias, además de traerle una bolsa de hielo para su herida que acababa de hacerse contra el suelo.

Quien era testigo de todo esto era Gamzee, quien aun no se movía de su asiento junto a la barra. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos cerradas en un puño. Los ojos le empezaron a escocer un poco, y con fuerza se restregó el brazo por ellos, limpiando una parte de su maquillaje de payaso.

Sin querer ver más, se levantó y se encamino fuera del local. Pero detuvo su camino al escuchar a Karkat llamándolo.

-¿A dónde vas, imbécil? ¿No vas a querer tu jodido Faygo de todos los días? No me digas que no porque me he matado llamando a las demás tiendas para que me trajeran una botella por día y, solo para tu puta información, me cuesta el sueldo a MÍ por conseguirte esa asquerosa cosa.

Algo se movió dentro de él. La furia que recorría su cuerpo aminoro con entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Se mataba para hacerlo sentir bien en esa pequeña cafetería consiguiendo su amado elixir, que ni siquiera Kanaya o Tavros harían por él. Aquello le hizo sentir…especial.

-Ahora, trae tu puto trasero, siéntate aquí, y espera. – ordenó Karkat, Gamzee obedeció con la misma sonrisa en su rostro otra vez. –Tú también, idiota, siéntate que ahora hago que alguien te traiga tu chocolate y la bolsa de hielo.

-Gracias, en serio – volvió a mencionar Sollux.

-Yo también te agradecería si sueltas mi mano – pidió el pelinegro. Gamzee gruño en descontento, mirándolos de reojo.–Ahora.

-Oh, sí, lo siento.

En cuanto Karkat los dejó solos, Sollux observo con detenimiento al _rubio_. Hizo una mueca y regreso su vista al frente, ignorándolo.

-Toma, tu Faygo - se lo extendió Karkat cuando regreso. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, Gamzee tomó su mano y la beso rápidamente.- ¡¿Que mierda haces!?

-Nada, agradeciendo a mi milagro.

Rodó los ojos, dejandole pasar esta vez. Luego, se dirigió al castaño y le extendió una taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿Podría agradecértelo también? -pregunto el nerd cuando lo tomó. Karkat soltó un gruñido.

-No.

Así, pasaron unos minutos en tranquilidad, hasta que notó algo raro.

-¿Donde esta Tavros?

-Esta allá, durmiendo en una de las mesas -señalo el juggalo.

-¡Joder, Tavros, ponte a limpiar!

* * *

><p>Second chapter.<p>

¿Supongo que esta bien, no?

Whatever, me obligué a darle los últimos detalles un día antes de la publicación esperada por culpa de Sofía :v Aquí tienes, esto va dedicado a ti. Un beso, abrazo, y muchos labiales negros.

También para Thayline, que no se donde se ha escondido esta chica (Badbadbadbadbad.)

¡Disfrútenlo!

I'm out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hellow dudees.

Pues, no es San Valentin, obvio, pero tenia que hacer algo relacionado con mis bebes hacerca de eso. Masomenos el modo que actua Karkat son los sentimientos que llevo yo dentro de mi. He pasado varios momentos estos dias que me gustaria olvidar. Estoy comenzando de cero porque hoy comienzo mi primera clase en el instituto y estoy nerviosa, shit.

Denme suerte, amores.

Disfruten el chapter!

Oh, claro, tengo que clara unas cositas. Primero, si aun no se dan cuenta, cada capítulo contendrá una palabra del abecedario; ya hicimos el A y B, se supone queso te capitulo tendria que haber una C, pero no me dio mucho tiempo, ademas que llevo tiempo dejando esto de lado y no me gusta. Asi que, el otro capitulo sera mas largo porque contendra las respectivas palabras del C y D.

Por último, este capitulo va dedicado a cada uno de los lectores que ven este mensaje, sobre todo a la ultima que me comento y me recordo que debia seguir esto, kurokineko, si no me equivoco, y Kat como sobrenombre, he. Gracias babe :o)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 3<span>**

_**Fuck no.**_

Hay algo que es muy curioso del niño Vantas: su lista negra del odio. Nunca se sabía que tan larga era, o cuantas cosas odiaría, pero era divertido ir descubriéndolas con el tiempo de conocerlo.

Karkat odiaba a las parejas. No más que a sí mismo, pero había algo de equitativo en su odio.

Pero más que odiar esas cosas, que ya estaban en su lista negra, odiaba el día de San Valentín. O como a él le gusta llamarlo_: el día de los idiotas enamorados que no tienen vergüenza de estar teniendo sexo en medio de la calle como perros en celo._

Si, necesitaba un nombre más corto; pero no es como si alguien fuese a preguntar por ello.

La cafetería estaba decorada con globos rojos en forma de corazón, algunos incluso con frases súper cursis que le daba ganas de vomitar arcoíris. Los manteles de mesa ya no eran blancos, ahora eran rosados con detalles súper femeninos para la ocasión. ¡Oh, claro, ni que hablar del nuevo uniforme! Kanaya y Porrim recibieron su queja con mucho gusto y admitieron que debían cambiar el color rosado por algo más neutro, algo que de verdad les gustara a todos o al menos que se les viera bien.

Y sorpresa suya, término siendo rojo. Nepeta y Tavros estuvieron de acuerdo, puesto que de verdad no les molestaba mucho lo que usaran, pero Equius hizo un comentario sobre que ese color no era lo suficientemente bueno como para él, que era un color demasiado común; y Karkat no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Le daba tanto asco tener que trabajar ese día en particular. Las personas no dejaban de venir una tras otras, llenando el local como nunca antes se llenó.

Ahora mismo estaba parado en frente de una pareja de chicos, si, gays, mas no le molestaba en lo absoluto ese tipo de relación. Pero lo que si le incomodaba era que desde hace un buen rato se mandaban indirectas demasiado…directas. Más claro que el agua, querían follar.

Tenía al menos 2 minutos ahí parado, escuchándolos discutir sobre eso, y cansado, se largo de ahí, mandando en su lugar a Nepeta quien chillo de la emoción al verlos, gritando algo sobre otra pareja para su lista de ships.

Cuando se dio media vuelta, noto la cantidad de gente que llenaba el local, incluso las personas hacían cola fuera de la cafetería. Si fuese por él, se largaría a su casa a ver romcoms y comer helado hasta morir, pero eso provocaría un sermón de Kanaya y no tenía ni tiempo, ni cabeza, para eso.

-¡Feliz día, futuro novio!

Reconociendo esa voz, no evito gruñir en descontento.

Gamzee hizo aparición en la cafetería, llevando un ramo de lirios y una caja de chocolate, algo que el payaso no solía llevar. Normalmente aparecía con su monociclo, intentando llamar su atención con eso, o algunas veces con pinos para hacer su 'noseque' y sorprenderlo.

Nunca lo lograba.

Sus cabellos rubios desordenados, sus ojos violetas brillando con alegría al divisar al pequeño pelinegro, y sus usuales pantalones con círculos y la polera morada; todos voltearon a ver al juggalo entrar corriendo al local y arrodillarse frente a él.

Algunas chicas soltaron suspiros, otros golpearon a su pareja, quejándose de porque no eran así de románticos. Y Karkat, bueno, digamos que no le hacía gracia verlo ahí, menos arrodillado con sus cosas favoritas en mano.

¿Cómo carajos supo que adoraba los lirios?

Miro de forma amenazante a Tavros, quien se escondió en su lugar, detrás de la caja registradora, dejando en evidencia que había ayudado a todo ese montaje.

-Karkat, mi puto milagro, ¿harías el honor de ser mi Valentín? – preguntó Gamzee, esperanzado. Las demás personas los observaron curiosos y ansiosos; otros ni les daban bola.

-No lo cr-

-¡Espera, Karkat! – gritó otra persona, entrando en la cafetería de repente.

Todos, incluyendo Equius quien salió para verlos, miraron como un... ¿sexy nerd? Entraba con una bolsa roja, con diseños de abejitas y corazones.

Sollux Captor se paró frente al pelinegro, con un visible sonrojo en el rostro, y al lado de un estupefacto Gamzee -Se que te gustan las romcom, y también que adoras los chocolates, por eso te he traído esto, porque quiero que seas mi Valentín.

-¿Como carajos supiste eso?- preguntó Karkat, confuso.

-Tuve que pedir un poco de ayuda- respondió señalando a Tavros. Gamzee le miro horrorizado.

-¡Has traicionado a tu hermano, Tavbro!

-¡Él me regalo una entrada gratis para el estreno de Peter Pan! – se excusó, corriendo a la cocina.

-¿Qué me dices, Karkat? – pregunto de nuevo el castaño.

-Miren, toda esta mierda me parece ridícula, aunque si me siento un poco alagado. Lamentablemente no quiero a ninguno de los dos: porque tú,- señalo a Gamzee- eres muy raro, y tú – dijo, señalando a Sollux- porque recién te conozco y no quiero tener nada que ver contigo en ese aspecto de romance.

Finalizando esto, dio media vuelta, no sin antes darles un último mensaje.

-Y para que lo sepan, no soy gay.

Tanto el público como sus pretendientes se quedaron de piedra. Aunque después de unos segundos el ambiente volvió a tener su lado romántico, excepto por las dos pobres almas rechazadas que seguían ahí.

Sollux chasqueo la lengua, algo triste por el rechazo de su crush. Tomó asiento en la barra, dejando la bolsa de regalo encima de la mesa y recostándose en ella, pensando que cosa había hecho mal.

En cambio, Gamzee, seguía arrodillado en el suelo, con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro. Desde que conoció a Karkat, ha tratado de ser una buena persona para él, para que viera que en realidad si estaba interesado en él. Vio en el pelinegro lo que no pudo ver en otros, y le gustó eso.

Pero las cosas seguían siendo igual, si bien Karkat demostraba algo por él, nunca era suficiente cuando lo pisoteaba.

Y termino por cansarse.

-Eso es todo. – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Se levanto del suelo y fue tras el pelinegro, quien se había metido a la cocina para sacar a Tavros se ahí y se pusiera a trabajar.

Cuando todos lo divisaron entrar, se dieron cuenta de la expresión que Gamzee llevaba en su rostro; y su mejor amigo, Tavros, fue quien lo noto primero.

-¿Que mierda haces acá? ¿Acaso no sabes leer el letrero de solo empl-?

-Cállate- le corto a Karkat, sorprendiéndolo.- Ya me canse de estar todo jodidamente detrás de ti sin que tú me des ni siquiera una puta oportunidad.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hagas.- respondió molesto.

-Yo tampoco pedí enamorarme de ti, pero mírame aquí, jodidamente en las nubes por tu puta culpa.

Karkat cayó ante esto.

Con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, el pobre Gamzee termino por estallar:- ¡Si ya no quieres saber nada de este hijo de puta, bien, no lo volverás a hacer! Hasta aquí he llegado yo y mi puta paciencia…

Lanzo los lirios y la caja de chocolate al suelo y salió corriendo, ahora con las lágrimas cayendo de sus preciosos ojos violetas.

Tavros intento en ir tras él, pero Karkat lo detuvo a medio camino.

-Vete a trabajar - ordenó, neutro. El castaño frunció el ceño, zafándose del agarre del pelinegro.

-No eres mi jefe - fue lo primero que dijo.- Si tu no quieres tener a alguien como Gamzee, estás perdiendo una gran oportunidad. S-se que no es la persona más inteligente, ni tampoco nada razonable, pero cuando realmente dice que te quiere, lo siente en verdad.

-Te he dicho que vuelvas a trabajar.

-¡No! ¡Gamzee es mi amigo y lo aprecio demasiado! No sabes cuantas cosas ha pasado para que sea como es ahora, por eso no lo entiendes.

-¡No me importa! – gritó de repente. -¡Nunca pedí que me quisiera si es que él lo dice así!

La cocina se quedo en silencio, y Tavros se dio media vuelta para irse tras su amigo juggalo.

-Nunca debiste se venir aquí- comentó, saliendo de la cocina.

Karkat no sabía que pensar con respecto a ese tema. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no quería ningún tipo de relación con nadie, y menos con Gamzee. Pero si realmente era así, ¿porque se sentía jodidamente mal después de verlo llorar?

-Creo que deberías ir a hablar con la señorita Maryam. Nepeta y yo nos encargaremos de cerrar la cafetería- por poco y Karkat se olvidaba de Equius.

-¿Para qué mierda iría a hablar con ella? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sé lo que te digo, Vantas. Vete a hablar con ella.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta, saliendo de la cocina y yendo directamente al despacho de las hermanas Maryams, ignorando en el camino a los clientes que le pedían ser atendidos. Y a Sollux, quien se quedo olvidado en la barra.

Entró sin tocar. Normalmente se pararía a tocar la puerta como siempre, pero con todo su enojo y frustración no se le paso por la cabeza ser un poco decente. Y se arrepentirá el resto de su vida por eso.

-¡Kanay-!

Karkat se quedo estático. Incluso las dos chicas que estaban encima del escritorio, semi-desnudas.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! – le gritó Kanaya enfurecida, lanzándole una lámpara que estaba encima del escritorio. El pelinegro logro esquivarlo para el desagrado de la Maryam menor.

-¡¿Que mierda estás haciendo?! –gritó horrorizado, sin poder apartar la vista.

No lo malentiendan, no es que sea un pervertido, simplemente nunca ha visto a una mujer sin ropa y se ha sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué crees que hacemos?! ¡¿Tomar el té?! ¡Lárgate mierda!

-¡Ya, me voy, me voy!- replicó mientras salía, cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de él.

Incomodo.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando quitar aquellas imágenes perturbadoras de su pobre cabeza pero sin éxito alguno.

Para cuando levanto la vista, la cafetería estaba hecho un desierto. Ni una sola alma. Excepto Sollux. Él seguía ahí sentado, pero esta vez estaba despierto y esperando por él.

-Hey – le saludó el castaño, sonriendo. Karkat le devolvió el saludo levantando la mano.

-Pensé que te iban a sacar de aquí también.

-Nah, nunca pueden conmigo.

El pelinegro asintió distraído, realmente no prestándole atención en lo absoluto. Su menta divagaba a la escena que Gamzee ocasionó hace un buen rato; luego a las perturbadoras imágenes del despacho.

-¿Que tal estas tu? Se escucharon bastantes gritos desde allá atrás, nada bueno diría yo.

-Hoy no es mi puto día- Karkat se sentó en el banco que estaba al lado de Sollux, comentándole eso.- Primero tienen que venir ustedes a joderme el día, luego el idiota ese se victimiza porque no quiero nada con él, y ahora estoy peleándome a "muerte" con el que no mataría ni una mosca. Y para añadir, encontrarte con unas jodidas par de lesbianas en donde Kanaya.

Sollux sonrió comprensivo y palmeo su espalda. Aquello de las lesbianas lo dejaria para después.

-Nunca elegimos de quien enamorarnos, ¿sabes? - respondió el castaño, echándole un vistazo a su bolsa de abejitas que tenía en la mesa y regresando sus ojos a Karkat. -Hace unos días, tuve una conversación interesante con Gamzee. Se dio cuenta de que me gustabas y quiso aclararme de que a pesar de que aun no eran nada, intentaría ganarte a toda costa.

-No soy un jodido premio que ganar - refunfuño Karkat. -Y ninguno de ustedes me gustan. Ya lo dije, no soy gay.

-Pff, ya lo sé - comento riendo. -Aun asi, él te quiere...o eso es lo que yo creo.

-¡Yo no-!

-¡Karkat!

Ambos voltearon asustados por el repentino grito.

Kanaya le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Estaba parada fuera de su despacho, con la otra tipa saliendo tras de ella y susurrándole algo al oído.

-Karkat, ven aquí – ordeno la mujer cuando su pareja se fue.

Con resignación, se levanto de su asiento y fue en camino al infierno. Sollux le grito algo, sin embargo, no logro escucharlo con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza.

Kanaya cerró la puerta tras de ella cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del despacho. Se acerco a la silla tras el escritorio y tomo asiento. Con una mano le señalo a Karkat para que tomara asiento en la silla del frente, pero este le rechazo, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué era lo que querías? – pregunto la Maryam menor, recostándose en el escritorio. Parecía algo cansada.

-Gamzee está furioso conmigo. –confesó, levantándose de hombros.

-¿Y a eso has venido a molestarme? ¿Para qué te ayude a arreglar tu relación con él? –cuestiono aun mas irritada.

-No tengo ninguna jodida relación con él –replico molesto. –Quiero saber porque esta tan enganchado conmigo. ¿Qué carajos hice yo para que, según él, se enamorara de mí?

-Ay, Karkat, deberías estar alagado porque alguien te encuentra atractivo por quien eres y no por lo que tienes – respondió Kanaya, sonriendo dulcemente. Dejo a un lado su cansancio para ayudarle un poco a su amigo, quien parecía en grandes problemas. –Gamzee es una persona…especial. Nunca ha tenido mucha suerte en el tema del romance, y eso que él es un amor cuando se trata de eso, y supongo que le molestara cuando alguien no le hace caso…o simplemente lo insulta porque si.

-Soy así, si no te has dado cuenta, mierda.

Soltando un suspiro, Kanaya se levanto de su asiento y fue tras de Karkat, quien observaba cada movimiento hecho por ella. Pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando sintió un empujón en su espalda, mandándolo contra en escritorio y golpeándose el estomago con el filo.

-¡MIERDA, QUE CARAJO…AGGGH, DUELE MIERDA! –chillo el pelinegro, _rodando_ en el suelo por el dolor. La joven estaba que aguantaba las ganas de pegarle y reirse.

-Masomenos eso es lo que siente Gamzee cuando alguien le rompe el corazón.

-¡¿PERO PORQUE EN EL ESTOMAGO?!

-Tenías que sentir algo parecido, – respondió, restándole importancia- era eso o una bala en el corazón muchacho, tú elegías.

-Ninguno estaba bien…-murmuro.

-Ahora, levántate y vete al aeropuerto.

-Wat.

-Sí, sí, cuando Gamzee se deprime se va de viaje a relajarse – Aquello sonaba tan usual en la boca de Kanaya que Karkat no lo creía.

-¿No tiene que hacer toda la cosa mierdosa de comprar los boletos, hacer maletas, esperar para el vuelo y todo eso?

Ante todas las preguntas, Kanaya sonrió. Ayudó al pelinegro a levantarse, y a evitar que la matara, y lo sentó en la silla a pesar de sus protestas.

-Su padre es piloto, todo el aeropuerto sabe de su existencia, y sabe también de sus malos días. Es lo más común verlo a Gamzee de vez en cuando para viajar, saben que este niño tiene problemas- le contó.

-¿Que tipo de problemas tiene que yo no pueda saber, eh? - preguntó Karkat, desconcertado.- ¿Y como sabes tanta cosa mierdosa de él?

-Lo conozco desde que eramos niños, es practicamente mi hermano menor a pesar que no lo trate mucho en la cafetería.

-Bien, vale, lo que digas - suspiro. - Ire a buscarlo, solo para que se deje de estupideces.

-Bien, asi me gusta tu actitud.

-Oh, por cierto, Tavros fue tras Gamzee cuando él se fue. Se molestó conmigo porque no acepte a su mejor amigo.

-Déjalo, no llegará lejos. Nunca logra alcanzarlo a tiempo.

Karkat se quedo pensativo durante un rato, mentalizandose para lo que haria cuando encontrara al juggalo. Con un suspiro, se levanto de la silla y caminó como pudo hacia la puerta de salida. Aun le dolia el golpe del estómago.

Se dio vuelta en el marco de la puerta, mirandole a su amiga, quien le devolvio la mirada- Kanaya, gracias.

-¿Gracias porqué? ¿Por darte buenos consejos?

-No. Porque tengo un recordatorio en el estomago de que tengo que vengarme de ti luego.

Tras esto se fue trotando fuera del local.

Con un Sollux yendo tras él.


End file.
